1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to caps for drinking containers and, more specifically, to universal non-spill caps for bottles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When a typical beverage bottle/container is opened/uncapped, it is common place for individuals to insert a straw into the open bottle to drink the contents of the bottle without directly contacting the bottle. However, spillage can easily occur if the bottle is moved, tips over, or falls on its side while the bottle is uncapped.
Current non-spill drink devices and systems prevent spillage while also permitting the contents of the bottle to be consumed. However, these non-spill drink systems generally require the contents of a bottle to be removed from the original bottle and poured into a proprietary container. A proprietary lid is then placed on the proprietary container to prevent spillage while permitting the contents of the non-spill drink system to be consumed. By requiring the contents of the original bottle to be poured into a proprietary container, typical drink systems require additional containers to be carried which may be cumbersome. In addition, the proprietary containers and lids require additional cleaning and additional steps to be used (e.g., pouring the contents to be consumed from the original bottle into the propriety container.
There is a need for a non-spill cap that can be used with typical beverage bottles. In addition, there is a need for a non-spill cap that allows the passage of a typical straw into the contents of the bottle to permit consumption through the straw while preventing spillage.